prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Domination (Theme Song)
Domination is one of the theme songs of Ezekiel Jackson. Theme Lyrics (Ooh Wee!) There will no stopping It's when you go harder than somebody man This right here Is Domination This here, what you call Domination It's a combination of skill and concentration So rise to the occasion Do something amazing Cause anything that I do, I dominate it This here, what you call Domination It's a combination of skill and concentration So rise to the occasion Do something amazing Cause anything that I do, I dominate it I'm stronger Go harder I'm a monster I conquer Dominate anything I want to My passion My skill My focus My hunger Just to put it simple, I'm the (Ooh Wee!) Yes I just want it more than the next guy And no you can do the things that I want to Real aggressive Real rough around the edges A man on a mission Smashing the competition Ooh my next victim Get em? I got em! Let me know if anybody else got a problem Yeah cause they don't even stand a chance Got the eye of the tiger and the heart of a champ I just want it more Yeah man I need to win it (Uh huh) Pedal to the floor We gonna push it to the limit (Yeah) Yeah man they wishing but they can't (Nuh uh) with me though Even when it get's all quiet, I'm still in beast mode This here, what you call Domination It's a combination of skill and concentration So rise to the occasion Do something amazing Cause anything that I do, I dominate it This here, what you call Domination It's a combination of skill and concentration So rise to the occasion Do something amazing Cause anything that I do, I dominate it See messing with the boy You will quickly be destroyed So just stay out my way Yea, something you should avoid I think it's time to show the world what I got Yeah, I think it's time I turned it up a notch Man, I figured it out Why they mad at us Cause I'm in my zone Oh yeah I got my swagga up I put a hurtin on anyone who tests me Close my eyes Take a deep breath Okay I'm ready Yeah yeah I'm ready Yeah I'm ready to go I'm the boss I'm the leader I'm the man in control See, I make my own booze Baby, I don't lose Trust me, (Woo!) Around me, you get ugly Bring it down low Let me talk to you quietly If I want ya, I'ma getcha There's no way you can hide from me Towering Overpowering Anybody To put it simple, homie There's no way you can stop me This here, what you call Domination It's a combination of skill and concentration So rise to the occasion Do something amazing Cause anything that I do, I dominate it This here, what you call Domination It's a combination of skill and concentration So rise to the occasion Do something amazing Cause anything that I do, I dominate it It's how I operate, I dominate, Knock 'em down like dominoes Let's conversate, Concentrate, I'ma tell you all I know Go hard, Everyday, That's the way you gotta go When they ask me if I'm gonna stop, I say hell naw! Never stop, Never quit, I'm only gettin better (Hey) I was good before But I'm better than I ever been Yeah, see, You dealin with a warrior The fire in me Burning like the sun down in Florida Tell me if you want it I'ma show ya what's in store for ya And let me if you want more, Cause I got more for ya Ugghchk, so rugged and raw I live for this, Screaming out, gimme some more! Airtime, we go all out, Until it's finished I don't know why they came, We all know I'm gon' win it Ain't no time to act timid, I'm the best that ever did it! Yeah, I think they know what this is This here, what you call Domination It's a combination of skill and concentration So rise to the occasion Do something amazing Cause anything that I do, I dominate it This here, what you call Domination It's a combination of skill and concentration So rise to the occasion Do something amazing Cause anything that I do, I dominate it This here, what you call Domination It's a combination of skill and concentration So rise to the occasion Do something amazing Cause anything that I do, I dominate it This here, what you call Domination It's a combination of skill and concentration So rise to the occasion Do something amazing Cause anything that I do, I dominate it Get it Work Hard Category:WWE Theme songs